


A bonding moment

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cute, Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and d'Artagnan have a cute bonding moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bonding moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about 'The Shadows Hide Everything' I'm just really busy. Also I write this a few months ago so sorry it's not the best.

D'artagnan had taken a few days off to visit his father grave. He was being accompanied by Aramis who was concerned for the young man. They set off early on a rather warm day. They had ridden for two hours when they made to decision to stop if a shirt while to eat and give there horses a rest. 

"You look hot do you want to cool of in the river," Aramis asked d'artagnan, luckily they had stopped by a river.

"I'm not that hot just hungry," d'artagnan replied touched by his friends concern. 

"Come on follow me," Aramis said moving down towards the river. 

"I'm not hot, d'artagnan repeated. 

"No but your hungry," Aramis said broad smile across his face. Aramis removed all but his small clothes. He rolled up his trousers and got in the water. 

"Do you know how to fish," Aramis asked catching a small fish. 

"No," d'artagnan said also now in his small clothes. Aramis waved his arm towards the water signalling for d'artagnan to enter the water. D'artagnan enter the water and stood like Aramis watching what he was doing. A few minutes later d'artagnan caught his first fish. 

"Lets eat bon apte," Aramis said leaving the water but not before d'artagnan pushed him so they were now both soaking wet.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
